Gotta Be Somebody Out There
by Badboyztogedah
Summary: Fanfic Chop Suey
1. Chapter 1

It was a strange day in Amestris. The Son was invissible because it was raining and snowing and a sandstorm was blowing outside of the city but it was close enough that some windows were destroyed. Ed and Al were returning from a job done in an alley because mutant chimeara rats were eating babys and dogs up town. Suddenly a car stopped in front off them and out of it came an evil laugfh. The door opened and it was.................................................................Colonel Mustounge! (AN: u may fink he is gud but in dis sotry hi is ebil kay?)

"HAW HAW HAW You medirocre fags I will kill you!"

"Not if we can avoid it!" said Al, who transmuted a wall into a sword.

But then Mustangi laughed evily and transmutated a street lamp into a rope and tied them good. He was about to kill them but then he noticed there was an aincrease in the amount of light and his cloths started burning. He felt confused because that wasnt supposed to happen because he was the fire alchemist but yet his clothes were burning which would otherwise be impossible since he was the fire alchemist! Everyone looked above and saw a blonde blue eyes guy with white robes and pelican wings that looked like an angle only that I wasn't because there's no such thing and also because I was a human bird chimera.

"Good job Horus!" sed Al (AN: get it my corocter is named liek zat bcos he is haldf bird half mon and Horus was 2 lol!)

"You shall free them or deal with my light treansmutation powers!" I said laughing sadistically. (AN: his PoWeRs cum from da wings so he doesnt need a tranmutaun circle okay)

Mustang then began to burn ironically because of my transmutation powers of light were burning him up. He run in suffering until my light powers drained heat from da water and Mustang froze his feet. He then run away like a cow only without his feet so he left a trail of blood. Unfortunately it ended but his body was not found, which meant we didn't killed him. The trail ended with a dog, sugesting Mustange used his transmutated powers to make new feet from the dog's guts. Wii then walked to the hotel where Al and Ed were incidently Winry was there too.

"Hullo everyone I fought you weren't cuming back motherfucking Mustang was in the street I saw evberything it was horrible!"

"Relax Winry" said Ed, "Mustang is evil but we need to stay calm now maybe we can hav an horgy lol!"

"You know, that is an excellent idea!" I said.

Since we were all bisexuals everyione had enough Ed had sfx with Whiny while I had sex with Al. We all moened while we fucked each other until the hotel door opened and the ugly ass preist Armstrong came in.

"U faggots Im going to kill you!"

Fortunately he was an idiot so Ed used his metal powers to penetrate his biceps and throw him of the window. He didn't died but he wished he did because his left leg stopped working lol. We all laughed because we're sadists. We kepty ourselves naked because we still wanted to have more sex, but the door opened. It was...................................................................Lust!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry for takin so longe, but heres thee second part.

________________________________________________________

"What da fuck do you want!!!??" I shouted, because she was a christien humonculous.

"No listen to me I changed please you gotta listen!!!"

Lost was crying tears of blood down her faces, so he got a little more trusting. After all, christains don't do that, so we got convinced she might have left that evil religion and at least got tolerant to us bisexuals.

"What important thinhgh do you wanna tell us!?" shoiuted Al, demandding.

"I came to tell u that my borthers are travelling down town to kill you they said your bisexuality is threatning their religion!"

"But then why did you wanted to help us?" shrieked Winy.

"Well I discovered am bi so I thought I should leave my evil brothers because they already think I'm a slut because of my name and besides they want to rape me anyway because they say women are inferior to men as the Bile sed."

Suddenly we heard screaming and we looked outside. It wa Puraidu!

"See didnt I told yu?" said Last.

We didcedied to take action; Ed jumped of the window and made a bridge with his alchemy, Al did a pilar to get down and I obviously flew of the window. Winry stayed behind to confort Slut and have sex with her because she is bi lol.

Pridu was chewing on a casr with his scizzor shadows and was raping a little girl on her two wholes with his tentacles. I flew on top of him and used my light alchemy to explode his eyes!

"You dumfuck why did u do that I cannot possibly see anymore!"

"Haha your so crewed!" Ed laughed stadistically, and sent a rock prorectyle to break Pride's teeth. Blood dripped from his mouth unto the little girl he raped and fucked to death.

"Ow" said his shadow, who returned to his human body who was perching on the tree while fucking pigeons. I went next to him and bent his arm.

"Since you have your pants down I must teach you a lesson!"

I then proceded to lub his crack and do to him what he did to the poor little girl, which is ironic since catholics are all rapists and Pride is probably one anyway. After I used both his ends I threw him off the tree; I knew he sadly didn't dyed because hes a homcolous, and they don't dei so easily. His brother Slotha came to carry him back home, but he cut Sloth's arm off because he hates being tpouched by other males because christiens think thats gay.

***********************

Next day we decided to leave to hotel to have some adventures in eastern Amestrois. Slut wished us good luck as she went to live with her brother Greedu, who also abandoned christianity and left the other homuncolis. I and Ed were having sex on the backsits when Al suddenly stopped.

"What the fauck is that?" shouted Whiny.

I looked and it was Score, the evil ishbalon jewmuslim who is always trying to kill us because jewmuslims hate bis.

"Haw haw haw I will keel u!" said evil Scare.

Fortunately jewmuslims are duymb so I bruned him with my light alchemy and he got castrated lol. He runned away like the bitch he is.

"Okay, lets go on" said Aru.

Suddenly a wheel got destroyed, and we changed direction into the forest. There he heard some evil laugh and we saw a guy wearing a bra and with a hair that looked like a plam tree. It was...........................................................Enyby!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: OKay heres da fird part oaky?

"What the fuck are yoi duing here Enby!?" said Whinry

"I shall now kill you you insiginficant pieces of whoreshat!" said Envyl

He then traansformed ionto a ginat mammoth and charged against us, but I flew and striked him with a light ball, while Al transmutatined the car unto a thousand tip lance and cut Envu's thingers.

"Owow!" shouted Enby constipately, before falling transfoming into a giant snake.

Winry then attakced him with the wrekc she guarded on her vagina, and hit angianst his lung! Eboid screamed in pain and transformed into a monster insect to rape her, but Ed transmutated a tree into an axe and cut Envy's hed off. Envy then trnasformed into Armstrong, but we all striked at once because we hate that pedo. Eventually, Envy transformeed into that ugly ass shit that is his tru form. I picked him up.

"Hahaha how does it feel being so small!" I said, suffocating him with my hands till he died.

Ed, Al and Winy all cheered as I killed him but we had probelms are he were stuck in the middle of a forest. I flew upwards and saw a trail to the main road so we used it. We celebrated that by having an orgy again, as we bisexuals do. We all took of our cloths away and layed naked in the forest soil, this time I having sex with Ed and Winry while Al fucked Ed. When we finished, the soil was all white as if it was snow, only it wasnt snow it was cum. We then went back to the car and went to the main road; people were hockjed by seeing us naked but we put or middle fingers at those homophobes. We then procided to drive until there was no more forest in site, that meant we were outside of Amestrois.

"Cool I always wented to c the wold beyonf the country!" shrieked Al suicidally.

"Me too" grinned Ed sadistically.

I smielled two and swatched places with Winly to drove. The landscape wes nao grassland and savannas and there were hippos waving at us suicidally. Ed used his metal alchemy to kill them, and so we dined on hipo flesh. Ed ate the organs, Al eat muscles, Whiny tea the genitals and I hate all of those. Mouch meat was watsed to the jackals and vultures, which we killed for fun. We adopted however a hyena, and we named her Trisha after Al and Ed's momther. We then drobve during all night until we saw a hotelll to sepnd the night in. In the secretary there was a mean guy with black hair and white clothes and yellow blue eyes and a sun and a moon drawn in the hands. It was...........Kimbloyed!

"What the fuck are u doing here!?" I shouted on the top of my lunges.

"Hahahahaha you motherfucking faggots am the owner of this hotela and u will spliip in the street unlike us christians!"

Winry got mad so she threw her wreck at ihs head and killed him! We spit on Kimblee's carcasse and proceded to arrange a room for us all. WE spelt in da same bed after Ed and Winry had sex and I and Al masturabted each other.

In da next day we herd a knock in the door and we opned to see a grumpy old doctor. It was....Dctor Knocks!

"What the fcuk are you fucking doing here you motherfucking miserables?!"

"Get last u pedo communkist!" Al shouted violently.

Suddenly we heard spome one climb up the staris and it was Kimblee!

"U misanthropic little fucks u will pay for being bi and for killing me!"

However before he used his red light powers (AN: mine ar green light alchemy), Score opened his bedroom.

"Can't a jewmuslim get some sleep? OH MY FUCKING ALLAHYAHWEH THERES A CHRISTIAN AND FAGGIOTS IN THE HOTEL!!!!!1111!"

Scare then used his powers to bveat the crap out of Kimbley. As they were distracted we used out powers against them, killing them in the process. Suddenly we haerd trhe police and we looked outside. There was an ugly guy with one normal eye and an homunculous eye that looked like a jew Hitkler. It was......Kong Brdaley!

"Attention everyone this departement does not allow non-christiens even though were not in aMestrois I has power here and I demand discrimination!"

We thought of killing him, but we decided he was too strong for the moment so we hid in the kicthen. There we heard the Fuhrer's high heels butt fortunately he never came into the kitchen.

"Bloody shit the fuckers dont come out of the closet oh bugger!" shouted King to his wife. She dyed and reun away into the car meanwhile King had sex with Pride because catholics are all pedophiles. Still they hate sex between consensual afdults of the same sex, because they are retarded. Once they went away we got out of the kitchen closet (get it cos were bi lol)and walked out of the hotel and drove off unto the road.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: MOAR REVIOWS PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111111111111111111111111111!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

ANyWay qwe werew travelling down the road out of Amestris and wii decided it was tiem to stop and hav sox. We left our car near the hellgzte and began frenching passively; this time I had sex with Winery while Aru and EDU had sox. We cummed all over but suddenly we herd a roar. We dressed up and went to investighate. We arrived to a village where people were being killed by na evil womyn dressing in white with balck curly hair and a huge fat but sexy husband. It was………………….Izumi Crutis!!!!!!!!!!!!!111

"Haw haw haw u shall nao perish u bratz i wil kull you all!"

We noticed something odd Azula was wearing a wand something no alchmist uzed before. Then it came to me that wands were the alcheshit equavibalent of a philisophor stopned, only it was made out of the souls of trees because trees are more important because they give oxygen n all I realised npbody even kept the mention of wands because they were so porfull!

"Hey u cut the crap Izula u arent worth a fuk exteacher!" sed Ed defensively.

"Yeah you shitty whore get ther shit out of hjer!" sed Al orgamiscally.

Winly wtehn threw up her wrench at Azumi buyt her womb destoryed it!

"Haw haw haw its gud to see my extudents leanred some shit but you have no accepted God so you will die!" (AN: in THIS STOREY IZULIMI IS CHRISTIEN SO SHES EVIL OKAY)

Whinry orgasmed in terror but I stpped forward and used by light transmutatoing alchestry to break the wond and rip Izumi's clothes off. Ashemd she run away becos she didnt want to learn her lesson like Puraidu did. We then helped the citizens to rewbuild their hamlet and we then had na orgu in the street. We then walked away. Once we were going to our car a weird thing happened a burd similar to a crow but that looked more like na eagle seated on the front.

"Hullo am an owl a new kind of birdo in Amestrosi I came from the past to tell u that u need to watch out for the xians and the jewmusliams will take over the universe!"

"Oh no what do we do if thos christians and jewmuslims take over the universe life will be horrible there weill be hamophobes everywhere and they will kill us" sed Winr, crying tears of blood.

"Wow u bisexuals can do that its so kool!" sed the owl.

"Fuck off bitch but thnx for da warning anyway, we will stop then from destroying the universe"

The owl then cried and died. We ate it as a punishment for bothering us. Anyway we kept driving until, out of the sky, the jewmuslim Scar appeared!


End file.
